


One Romantic Night

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Fucking, F/M, Food Sex, John is Romantic, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, freddie finger fucks liz, fucking in the studio, romantic night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Liz jacks Freddie off while he's hard after a performance and he rewards her by fingering to get her off, throwing in some chest foreplay just for fun. During the next weeks while they are recording, Liz stops by unexpectedly during lunchtime. She and John take advantage of the studio to have some sex while the rest are out.John feels bad that he and Liz haven't had a romantic night to themselves lately. He decides to take things up a little bit, making supper for her, a little slow dance, then they have some sweet passionate sex.
Relationships: John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473704
Kudos: 2





	One Romantic Night

“Damn I’m beat!” Freddie threw himself down on the hotel room bed, looking up to the ceiling while feeling a certain reflex making itself known. Fortunately Roger and Brian had already gone down to the after party while Liz and John had been making out backstage. Apparently John had been a little buzzed after performing and Liz, being the crafty person that she was, had taken full advantage of him. The singer had laughed, seeing the two of them getting busy on the couch, though inwardly he was a bit jealous. John had her to fuck whenever he wanted to and Freddie had to make do. 

Without any willing candidates to get him off, Freddie thought he might find someone at the party but he wanted to take care of his aching hard on first. The singer pulled a few tissues from the Kleenex box on the nightstand, unzipped himself, then was getting ready to masturbate when a knock sounded at the door. 

“Damn!” he snapped, pulling a blanket over his lap. “What the devil is it?” 

Liz peered in, then walked in wearing a very slutty ensemble. “Oh what do my wandering eyes see.. I’ve never seen you wearing that kind of thing before!” 

The medic was wearing a white lace see through top with no bra on but she had strategically placed lace covering her modesty, the top was more like a bolero, knotted under her bust and it was unbuttoned so her chest was on display. She had on a black satin short skirt, fishnet tights, black shiny pumps. Liz’s hair had been gathered up in a French twist that showed off her bright silver pendant earrings.

“I’ve never been one for subtlety, Freddie,” she admonished him. “you’re looking rather secretive..” 

“Yes because I have a task to finish and you’re not helping things!” he said indignantly as she walked in, shutting the door. 

“Oh it’s no secret.. you need someone to get you off.” Liz smacked her lips happily. “I’m happy to be of service, Freddie.” 

“You want to choke the chicken?” his dark eyes lit up. The medic pulled the blanket off of him, sat down on his knees, then told him he would not need to do anything. 

“No lube? You only like using your hands though.” 

“I know. You want my ass or tits in your face?” 

“Tits, please!” Liz adjusted herself so she was sitting higher than Freddie; her chest was quite in his face now. He knew that he was being offered a rare chance to indulge in his friend’s offering of a boob fuck so he intended to take full advantage. Freddie undid the knot under her bust, causing her chest to fall out, then dragged his tongue from her collarbone all the way down. 

Liz grabbed onto Freddie, took the bottle of KY and used a very minimal amount, then began to pump Freddie, slowly at first but sped up a little bit as he began to tongue her chest very skillfully. The two of them worked together; Freddie’s tongue slowly going up and down each breast then he began to lick and suck at her nipples, making them fully erect. Liz moaned involuntarily as he began to nibble at her playfully; her stroking sped up more. 

“I’m gonna get you for that!” she told Freddie as he removed his face from her chest and got a finger up her skirt and slipped it into her slick folds. Liz jumped in surprise, making Freddie laugh. 

“What are you going to do about it, hmm?” smirking, he found her swollen clit and began to flick at it, using a feather light touch. 

“I’ll show you!” Liz got on her knees, steering herself so she was near Freddie’s cock. She made him remove his finger, grasped him in one hand, then used his tip to rub the area near her pussy. “This tortures John a lot.” 

“I can see why!” Freddie gripped her hips, trying to buck himself up and slam his dick into her but she foiled his attempts easily. Her glory hole was only for John. 

“And I think that you need to get off now!” Liz escalated the pace of the rubbing until Freddie cried out, his grip on her hips becoming very painful. “You’re so easy.” she smeared his cum on a tissue and flung it into the trash can. 

“I was so happy to get my hands on those luscious looking tits of yours.” Freddie told her happily, sliding off of the bed. Liz mopped herself up, re knotting the top and making sure it at least looked a little modest. 

“Be glad about that. John gets a little heavy handed sometimes,” she checked her reflection in the mirror. “but I love him.” 

“That’s good,” the singer came up behind her, zipping himself back in, taking her hips and pretending to dry hump her. “did I get you off?” 

“No but I’m going to make John take care of that later on.” 

“Oh screw that! You’re horny and you need a release. Let me,” Freddie worked two fingers up into her inner folds again, simulating a dick, then used his thumb to very lightly tickle her clit. “you’re very wet, cutie!” Liz did not respond but put her hands on the counter top, ready for anything. Freddie accepted that as a challenge, closing his eyes and concentrating only on his two fingers. She was very wet, dripping from what he could tell, so he lost no time in pumping her, jutting his thumb just so it hit her clit every time he thrust back up. 

Liz gasped loudly, feeling her knees buckle a little bit. Freddie caught her with his free hand, easing her back up. “Good girl! Lean forward, all right?” 

“Right.” she did so warily. “My clit is throbbing! Don’t stop, Freddie!” 

“I love to hear that!” he laughed, speeding up his finger fucking. “How do you like this?” he used both of his fingers to tease her clit, sensing that Liz was on the verge of climax. A few moments later she climaxed almost violently, moaning loudly and leaning backwards into Freddie. The singer caught her easily, giggling like a naughty schoolboy. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, fanning herself with one hand like she was about to faint. “you’re so good.” 

“Just good?” Freddie kissed her cheek. 

“Phenomenal with your hands!” she amended. “Oh Freddie, that was amazing.” 

“You’re looking a little flushed,” the singer noted. “sure you’re OK?” 

“That’s just the oxytocin kicking in,” Liz told him. “that’s the feel good chemical that is released after sex or mutual masturbation or whatever the hell this is.” 

“That it, eh? Feel good enough to head to the after party?” 

“Yeah. I just had to get that huge rush in my body settled,” Liz straightened herself up again, marching towards the door. “coming?”

“Let me just wash my hand and I’ll be right down.” 

**

In the recording studio back in England the band were putting down a new track when Liz walked in, listening to them in the recording booth. It sounded phenomenal as usual; Freddie was in very good voice lately, she observed. Brian was the expert, flicking his fingers up and down the fretboard effortlessly, Roger hammering away at the drums, catching Liz’s eye and grinning happily. 

John’s face lit up when he saw Liz; she often didn’t come into the studio very much so today was an exception. She sat down on the couch, removing her sandals and putting her legs up. The medic was feeling rather horny that day so she was wearing one of John’s favorite outfits; a yellow skirt that came to about three inches above the knee and a purple v-neck sleeveless crop top. To signal John that she was ready for him, Liz wore no bra. 

During a studio break they came out of the recording booth, John making a beeline for her, then kissed her happily. Liz adjusted herself on the couch, taking John’s hand and discreetly putting it behind her and between her legs. The bassist glanced at her with a keen eye, a little grin etching itself onto his face as if to ask whether she was ready for him. She nodded, adding a slow wink to further drive the point home. 

“So to what do we owe the honor of your appearance, Liz? Going out to lunch with John?” Brian asked, reclining back in an office chair. 

“John and I are going to stay behind here in the studio while you guys head out to lunch for a change. I want to hear the work you’ve been doing.” 

“Sure? We’d love to take you out.” Roger offered. 

“Nah, I want a little alone time with my man.” she put a possessive hand on John’s thigh. Freddie and Roger laughed, getting the message right away. The drummer looked reticent to leave, perhaps thinking of what the couple intended to do. Brian appeared confused for a moment, missing the unspoken message. Freddie hissed into his friend’s ear that they wanted to be alone, to which the guitarist flushed a little red in his cheeks, then let his friends lead him out of the studio. 

“Thanks, guys!” Liz waved them out then gestured to John to go into the recording booth with her. “I got to thinking of the best way to irritate the guys when I was home this morning and could think of nothing better than to instigate a little fucking in the workplace.” she sat on Roger’s drum stool, pulling at her v neck top, undoing a button. 

“Sounds good to me. Let me make sure all the cameras and microphones are off.” John checked the control board, then came up to his lady love. “So are we going to fuck all over the instruments? I wouldn’t mind getting a little of your spunk on the bass.” 

“Really?” 

“It would remind me of you every time I play on stage,” he winked. “what do you say?” 

“I say I’ll put a little bit of me on your bass but not on the other instruments.” she sauntered forward, pretending to drop something so that John got a full view of her ass. 

“Oh girl, you don’t know what you do to me.” he moaned. “Why not a little of you on the drums?”

“Well, look at it this way,” Liz felt John bump into her and his hard on poked at her thigh through his shorts. “it’s implied that we fucked on their instruments; we don’t have to do it actually.” 

“Oh, leave them guessing if we did or didn’t?” he grasped her hips, flipping up her skirt. “No underwear today, dirty girl.” 

“The mystery if we did or didn’t will torture Roger. I only say we don’t fuck on or near Brian’s guitar. He has a sentimental history with it and I don’t think he would be able to handle it if we got down and dirty.” 

“I agree,” John slapped her ass. “now straighten up, will you? I want to see your pretty face.” 

Liz faced him, her eyes locking onto his as he reached up and pulled the butterfly clip out of her hair, making it fall and drape her neck with the loose curls. John’s gaze traveled down to her collarbone and then to her ample chest. The medic put her hands on his broad shoulders, studied his gaze as he put his hand on the side of her face while she smiled, putting her hand up to his wrist. John’s long fingers trailed down a little bit, gently rubbing his thumb over her lips, tracing the natural line. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to have you?” he murmured, feeling a bit sentimental.

“I could ask myself that same thing.” Liz leaned forward, hungry for a kiss. The two of them began making out, John pressing her back into the plexiglas half wall barrier. John looked around momentarily and saw a rugged looking shelf that he could put Liz on. Steering her over to the shelf, John put her on it, flipping up her skirt again and running his hand up her thigh to make her shiver. 

Just then Roger poked his head in, thinking he forgot something. Brian and Freddie were at the back so all three of them saw John and Liz, Liz with her back to them, John’s eyes were closed and he was pulling up the bottom of Liz’s shirt. The three bandmembers stared for a moment, then Brian hauled Roger out of the room so fast he almost fell over. Freddie was laughing as the door shut but the other two were slightly red in the face. 

“Come on now, let’s leave them be!” he ushered them downstairs. 

“John gets more tail than I do..” Roger pouted. 

“Get a girlfriend!” 

At the same time, John pulled up Liz’s shirt and went to town on her chest, nipping, licking, sucking until she moaned loudly, making him want more. He couldn’t really fuck her while she was sitting down, so he got her up, turned her around, then she obediently bent over for him. There was no place to really lie down and have missionary style sex like they were used to so John and Liz adopted doggie style. 

“Holding up OK?”

“Yeah, just make it quick so my back doesn’t go out.” she closed her eyes, feeling his hot hard cock easily penetrate her outer lips then bury itself deeper. 

“I’ll try.” John took up a steady rhythm, hands on her hips as his pelvis smacked her ass gently. Liz didn’t think she was a natural moaner and groaner by any means but the way John looked at her, touching her so sweetly, kissing her so passionately it seemed to come naturally. He’d been so sweet and loving to her that she wanted more of that and wondered if he did too. 

For now, the bassist was rapidly approaching climax. The medic moaned happily, telling him to come for her. She clenched her fingers into the rug, feeling John thrust forward, shaking a little bit, knowing that he was close. Liz told him how much she liked feeling him deep inside her, letting out a theatrical moan for his benefit, which got him off. 

Liz came herself as John paused, then dug his hands into her hips a little deeper as he felt her pussy contracting around him. The medic straightened up, putting her hands on her aching back, feeling John slide out of her. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket, cleaned himself up then his lady love. 

“Oh thank you, sweet thing,” she muttered happily. “I think that this qualifies as work sex, don’t you think?” 

“That and more.” John kissed her deeply. “This took what, almost two hours? How long did we make out for?”

“Not long enough,” Liz met his lips. “I’ve been so randy lately it’s unbelieveable. Now I want to get home and rest my sore back.” 

“Did I hurt you?” he eyed her with some concern. 

“No. I had a back injury a long time ago when I worked at the hospital and now I aggravate it sometimes,” she put her shirt on as the others came in. “the doggie style position doesn’t do much for me.” 

“We’ll do something better soon, all right?” they left the recording booth. Freddie sized up the happy pair with his merry brown eyes, not saying a word but the smile never left his mouth. Brian sat down sedately as Roger threw himself on the couch.

“Please tell me that you did not get any lady slime on my beloved drum set!” he pleaded. 

“Don’t ask, I won’t tell.” Brian thought they looked very satisfied, a new flush of pink in their cheeks and a new closeness seeming to envelope them both. John kissed Liz’s hand which was entwined with his. Freddie was happy to see them looking so well, knowing that recording was stressful enough for all of them, yet John had been given a little respite from Liz. 

“Oh god! John you look very satisfied. Did you put a baby up her yet or what?” Roger dragged his hand through his hair, making it stand up as he watched the couple. 

“We aren’t thinking about that. If it happens it happens. I have to get back so I’ll see you tonight, guys.” Liz kissed John and left. 

The bassist sat down on the couch, a big smirk on his face as his bandmates began to talk about the newest track.  
In bed that night, Liz’s back started to hurt her a little bit. She warmed up a heating pad, lay on her front in bed, then put the heating pad over the small of her back. The heat loosened up her tense muscles, relaxing her enough so that she could get back to sleep. Another part of her was a little sore as well, as her pussy had been used quite thoroughly that day. Liz was a little bit tender between her legs, something she could relish knowing that John was responsible. 

**

The next day, John had been thinking about how nice it would be to romance Liz again. It had been such a long time since he’d given her a sweet romantic night all to themselves. She would be out of the house until suppertime, going to see a lecture from one of her former teachers. Freddie, Brian and Roger would be out as well, probably all night, attending an awards show. 

Being a pretty decent cook, John threw together one of Liz’s favorite suppers; roasted turkey breast with potatoes and green beans. He lit a few candles on the table, scattered around some rose petals, then kept a single red rose to give to her when she got home. A little music was put on the player as well, some romantic Billie Holliday and Liz liked a little Wilson Pickett. The bassist put on navy chinos, a light blue shirt and navy blazer. 

Liz arrived back home looking a little tired but happy to see John. Wearing black dress pants and a ruffly white peasant blouse top, John was pleased to see that she was wearing the butterfly pendant necklace he had given her a long time ago. In the low light of the table the earrings she wore sparkled. 

“Those look like star clusters,” the bassist noted, brushing a tendril of her hair away so he could see them better. “very pretty. Brian get you them?” 

“Yes indeed.” 

“Nice. Anyway I hope you’re hungry.” he ushered her over to the table, bringing in loaded plates from the kitchen area. Liz observed the table settings and began to smile, her fatigue and and soreness were flying away by the second. 

“Oh, my favorite! Thank you, John.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” he smiled a little shyly. “tuck in.” 

“So, what do I owe this beautiful and rare honor?” Liz asked a few moments later. “This is very good.” 

“Thanks. I thought that we haven’t had a romantic night to ourselves in a very long time. I wanted to do something special for you.” 

“This night will be something special.” she promised. 

When supper was done and they cleaned up, John extended a hand to Liz, who reached for him, then they started to dance together while Billie sang in the background. The bassist tucked his arms around Liz, feeling protective as she cozied up to him, the side of her head on his chest. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” John told her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “been too long for us to not have romance. I missed it.” 

“I did too. I was going to do something but the band fucked up my idea. Now I can’t control my raging desire for you.” 

“Raging like a bull or semi?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“No, I guess not. When do you want to go to the bedroom?” 

“After this song. I know the others will be out drunkenly partying so there’s no rush.” 

“Very true,” John allowed. “how’s your back?”

“Not bad at all. As long as I’m on my back and not doggie style again I think I’ll be all right.” she hinted playfully. 

“Oh there’s an idea.” the song ended so John and Liz turned off the player, blew out the candles and moved into the bedroom. The medic moved to take off her earrings but John stopped her. “let’s keep those on. I want this pendant to come off as I have some ideas for tonight and I will need your full cooperation.” 

“Oh, Mr. Mysterious,” Liz teased, taking off his blazer. “well I’m going to need your cooperation too.” she unbuttoned his shirt while he pulled off her top. The medic kissed him on the lips then began to neck him roughly like she knew he liked. John moaned, gently pushing her down on the bed, taking her skirt off while she unbuttoned his pants. The bassist unstrapped her bra, flung it off of her, then pinned her down on the bed. 

“How about a little dessert?” he reached over, arm hidden in the candlelight, confusing Liz. 

“I thought we were each other’s desserts.” 

“You’ll see. What’s your favorite fruit?” 

“I’m rather partial to kiwis.” Liz felt something cold on her skin, then the warmness of John’s breath, then his tongue, then the cold was gone. She felt John’s breath over her, leaned up for a kiss, then was a little surprised when a piece of kiwi slid into her mouth easily. “Oh, I see!” 

“Just spicing things up a little bit. You make a great dessert, sweetie.” he put a slice right over her navel and licked it off happily. 

“How sweet it is! Get on the bottom now I have something I want to do to you and it’s not eating off of you.” Liz proclaimed as John lay down obediently. She picked up a tube of moisturizer, put some on her hands then gave her boyfriend a full body massage. Taking his boxers off she was very aware that he was hard and ready to bone her with all his might. 

“Hang on there sweet stuff.” Liz rolled her tongue over his clavicles, sucking and biting a little bit playfully as he groaned, making her glance up so he could lock lips with her. The medic began to stroke him a little bit, rolling her tongue around the base, making him gasp. 

“I didn’t think you liked oral.” 

“I don’t. Under these circumstances as long as it isn’t full blown oral, pun intended, I can tongue you a bit.” 

“Please do.” she teased him until he was practically oozing from the tip. 

“Switch. I want to lick and suck those gorgeous tits of yours now.” they switched positions, Liz inwardly wondering if John had caught a very tiny pained expression that flitted across her features. Her back still wasn’t going to withstand a whole hell of a lot just yet so she was more than happy to be on the bottom. 

John did as he intended, sucking each one breast, working it with his tongue until she was moaning happily, making him very rock hard indeed. One hand slipped down into her crotch, parting her legs and moving onwards until he hit her pussy. 

“You’re very wet, my bad girl. I think I can remedy this situation.” John eased his cock down as she obediently spread her legs, eager for a good solid fuck. “Here we go.” 

Liz moaned the loudest he’d ever heard from her as she felt him slide in, her pussy walls contracting down a little bit to fit him like usual. Both of them felt like a puzzle piece had been put in place when they had sex; they just fit well together in all respects. Freddie had often accused John of having his mind in the gutter when he adopted a faraway look, staring off into space during recording sessions lately. John would feign a blush but the truth was that Freddie was right. When he zoned out he always thought about slipping his girlfriend the big cock so she could ride him. 

“Are you ready to ride?” he breathed into her ear, making her giggle. Liz’s eyes shone in the low light, full of affection and care for him that he was touched to see it. The medic saw the same in his eyes, so she gave him the most passionate kiss that she could manage. John could sense her love and devotion to him, all because of that simple act of a kiss, and he just melted inside. He would do anything for her, love and protect her and knew she felt the same way. 

“Gonna slap a fresh batch into me then?” she teased with a smile. 

“Of course.” the two of them began the familiar thrusting rhythm. Liz loved it when John withdrew almost all the way out and slowly went back in again. She could only take it for so long before getting impatient with him so he only did it a few times. 

Tonight it was all about her so he wanted her to get off first. Dirty talk was going to be absolutely necessary to get Liz off. “Feel my hog sliding in and out of you… one of these days its going to do the mission of knocking you up good and proper!” Liz got even more slick and her moans got louder. It didn’t take very long for her to reach her climax, screaming very loudly which in turn got him off. 

John collapsed into the bed next to her, both panting and sweaty when Freddie burst into the house. “What the hell was that scream? Is everyone OK?” 

The couple glanced at each other and started giggling. John blew out the candles near the bed while Liz drew up the covers. About two minutes later the entire band was standing in their room, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Liz was that your scream? Bloody hell I thought you two were being murdered!” Brian turned pink in the cheeks as they all saw the couple looking sweaty. Freddie began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Nobody was being killed; evidently Liz here has been playing hide the banana with John!” Roger and Freddie dissolved into laughter as John giggled, blushing madly. 

Liz laughed hard for a moment, feeling John take her hand. “Yeah. His banana is big so if he hit you across the face with it it would hurt like fuck!” fresh gales of laughter set off the five as Freddie set an award down on the bureau. 

“For our recent work,” he said proudly. “I think Liz deserves a medal too.” 

“Oh no; I think we both got our rewards tonight,” John demurred. “anyway we’re finishing our romantic evening, could we get our privacy back, please?”

“Sure, darlings. Excuse us.” the band left the room as John draped an arm across Liz, turning her to face him. 

“I’m buggered, John,” she yawned. “you exercised me well.” 

“You get some sleep then,” he kissed her sweetly. “I had fun tonight.” 

“Me too. Love you.” 

“Love you too, sweetie.” 

As soon as Liz was sound asleep, John trailed his hand down his girlfriend’s supine form, letting his eyes take in the beauty of her body, his gaze lingering on her pelvic region. Liz had already been pregnant twice before; the first time was supernaturally and the second had been a fluke from the beginning, as it was diagnosed as ectopic. 

“Someday.” they both agreed that kids would be good some time down the road. John was a bit frustrated that he hadn’t gotten her pregnant but he would definitely enjoy all the sex they had been having regardless. The bassist kissed Liz’s belly, working his way back up where he drew the blankets over them and settled in for the night. 

END


End file.
